


Everything is Blue

by babieken



Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternative Universe - Disney, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vixx!Disney Crossover Series, but not really? more like a... emotional moment, nothing too heavy, okay now the real business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Not a real summary, basically just Atlantis Kenvi Chillin on the beach hehe
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Everything is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HELOOOOOOOOO ~ I'm here with the first part of this HUGE series!  
> The title is a lyric from the song Colors by Halsey.  
> BTW keep in mind that 95% of the things I said in the story are made up for dramatic effects and not really part of the original Atlantis AU.  
> Enjoy

Wonshik looked otherworldly. Technically, he was from another world: the world Jaehwan now too belonged. His gorgeous dark skin glistened under the dim blue light as he lay on the sand. The man and his visuals had not stopped taking Jaehwan’s breath away after all the years they had spent together. Wonshik had become his sun and his moon, his air, his whole world. He became Jaehwan’s husband and his king and Jaehwan woke up everyday thinking it was just a dream, but it wasn’t.

Jaehwan had found his way, somehow, into the lost empire, managed to save it and its people and to fall in love with the prince, who was a thousand years old yet didn’t look a day older than 25. He was the man who had bone-white hair and icy blue eyes, all of which contrasted with the caramel of his skin; he was the one who had a heart softer than a ripe peach and the body of Greek sculpture. He was the man who kissed Jaehwan like it was his last breath, everyday, even though they had eternity ahead of them.

“Are you coming, my love?” his husband called, holding himself up on his elbows. Jaehwan mentally shook the thought away, smiling as he started to walk towards him. He lied beside the older man on the warm sands, feeling them tickle his back. They weren’t wearing anything besides the small piece of garment around their middles, their tattoos, and of course their crystals. 

“What are you thinking? You seem… distracted,” Wonshik observed, voice soft and airy. He must’ve been exhausted; being a king was not an easy job.

Jaehwan sighed, taking a deep breath. “I was thinking about… Us.” Wonshik tilted his head to the side. Jaehwan saw a hint of worry in his blue eyes.

“Are you missing home?”

Jaehwan’s heart dropped.

“How could I miss home when he’s right here beside me?” he breathed, putting a hand on Wonshik’s chest, right over where his heart would be.

“I… thought you might miss the city, and your old home and your friends… you’re stuck here with me and I fear that you will get tired of it here one day. Tired of me.”

“What- no! How could you say that? I love you!” Jaehwan sat up, eyes going wide in disbelief. How could his husband, his love, think like that?

“And I love you.” Wonshik reached a hand up, touching the side of Jaehwan’s face and pulling him down until their lips met, hot breaths mixing together as their tongues danced slowly. Jaehwan wanted to kiss all of Wonshik’s fears and insecurities away. The man was under so much pressure, having to rule over the empire by himself when his father was gone.

Jaehwan moved until his legs straddled the older man’s hips, circling his hips down in desperation. It had been a while since they had the time and the privacy to get intimate and Jaehwan couldn’t say he didn’t miss it. He might have missed it so much to the point of shamelessly rutting on their sheets when he woke up the other morning and Wonshik was already gone to attend to his duties, moaning his husband’s name into the pillows, hoping the guards outside couldn’t hear him.

Wonshik’s hands snaked around his middle, pulling Jaehwan closer to himself until there was no space left between them. The only thing separating them was the blue cotton fabric wrapped around their private parts. Jaehwan felt his loincloth loosen and Wonshik’s hands slip under, grabbing a handful of his buttocks and squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers. Jaehwan moaned into his mouth, impatiently trying to push back onto the hands around him. 

“I missed you, my love, my sunshine,” Wonshik muttered between their kiss, lids heavy and half-open.

“I missed you more, my husband, my king.” Jaehwan kissed him harder, tangling his fingers into the man’s platinum hair. Their crystals were starting to feel warmer and brighter, it happened whenever they had sex.

Jaehwan tore himself away from the man under him to rid both of them of the annoying blue cloths covering them. He halted before going any further.

“Is this okay to do it here?” He looked around the beach. No one was in sight but he knew better now, of how Atlantians could disguise themselves between the trees and the rocks.

“Yes, my love. I wanted to spend the evening alone with you,” Wonshik assured, running his fingers through Jaehwan’s long curly locks.

“Good.”

Jaehwan wasted no time leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his husband’s body, running his tongue shamelessly over the permanent blue marks on the man’s collar that stretched to his shoulder and biceps. They were marks identical to his own that resembled their bond, their marriage. They were bound to each other by the great power that held the whole empire together.

Wonshik’s grip on Jaehwan’s hair tightened when the younger licked his nipple with the flat of his tongue. He bucked his hips up, making them both moan in the delicious friction between their bare groins.

Jaehwan pushed himself up, hands on the older’s chest to balance himself and then spat into his own palm, snaking the hand back to grab a hold of the king’s length. Wonshik’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, his mouth hanging open as Jaehwan twisted his wrist rapidly. With a deep breath, Jaehwan lifted his bottom up and slowly sank down onto Wonshik’s fully erect cock. They both moaned as Jaehwan’s heat swallowed the older inside until it was fully seated. Jaehwan wasn’t going to last long, and he knew Wonshik wouldn’t either. It had been too long for them and they were both desperate.

Wonshik was throbbing inside him, trying to hold back cumming.

“Did you… before?” Wonshik panted, too out of breath to say a full sentence but Jaehwan understood, almost as if they were connected.

“Yes. I… Uh… wanted… fuck, I wanted you so bad I… Couldn’t uh.. Wait,” Jaehwan let out with difficulty; he had started circling his hips down, feeling Wonshik’s dick rubbing and stretching his walls nicely.

“Did... Did you f..finish?” the king stuttered, biting his lip at the thought of his husband stretching himself up and teasing himself to the thought of him, so impatient that he couldn’t wait any longer. Wonshik would have to rethink his schedule to fit more private time on it.

“No, No… I didn’t. Didn’t want to.” Jaehwan shook his head frantically. “Wanted... to cum with you... Inside me.”

Not being able to hold back any longer, Jaehwan lifted his hips up, rolling his spine in a swift wave then lowered down, and again, and again and again. Wonshik’s hands came to grip at his sides, nails raking angry red marks on Jaehwan’s pale skin. Jaehwan didn’t speed up; he rode Wonshik as slowly as he could. He wanted to feel him wholly. They were both too close, so rushing would only spoil it.

The king dragged his hands up, feeling the dips and bumps of Jaehwan’s body, mapping his husband’s milky skin as if it was his first time touching the younger man until he reached his neck. Pulling Jaehwan down, he caught Jaehwan in another messy kiss, sucking Jaehwan’s beaten-bruised lips and swallowing his helpless moans.

Jaehwan felt arms tightening around his back before their positions were switched and now he was the one laying on soft sand, legs hugging Wonshik’s middle and clinging onto his broad shoulders. The blue-eyed man started rolling his hips into Jaehwan slowly and smoothly, the crystal around his neck swinging over Jaehwan’s chest as the man rocked. Jaehwan felt his own crystal warm up, the heat enveloping his whole body like a bubble.

The sound of their moans raised as they got closer to the edge, Wonshik’s name rolling off Jaehwan's tongue, along with ‘ _ please _ ’, ‘ _ harder _ ’, and ‘ _ I love you _ ’ and other inaudible words and desires. 

“I love you, my king,” Wonshik murmured against his ear, voice rough and slightly breathless.

Jaehwan’s orgasm hit him like lightning, sending shocks of pleasure all through his body in waves. Wonshik milked him through his orgasm until nothing else was left and then picked up the pace and started slamming into Jaehwan anew.

“God- Ah… Wonnshik, fuck-” Jaehwan screamed in overstimulation, his whole body trembling.

Wonshik didn’t take long to finish, emptying his load inside Jaehwan with a low grunt that almost sounded animalistic and some Atlantian words that Jaehwan didn’t manage to pick up. Their crystals started to dim and cool down while they were catching their breaths.

Wonshik slumped down over Jaehwan’s body, his head pillowed on the younger’s chest as he ran his finger through the white silky locks. Jaehwan wished to braid them sometimes.

“I’d love that,” Wonshik said, his voice vibrating through Jaehwan’s skin.

“What- did I say that out loud?”

“No, but I heard you.”

“How..? How could you hear me if I didn’t say anything?” Jaehwan asked, not being able to make any sense of Wonshik’s words.

“I heard your heart.”

“My heart?”

“Yes. My father had told me that… If your mate is your true one you could start hearing each other’s hearts. Uh...thoughts,” Wonshik replied, trying to find the right words as he climbed down off Jaehwan’s body and lied on his side, head resting in his elbow.

“So… we’re soulmates?” Jaehwan asked in utter shock. He never believed in soulmates.

“What is a soulmate?” the older man asked. He might be fluent in the language Jaehwan spoke but he didn’t know all the tales and myths or the words to them.

“It’s uh… like that one person in the world that was made for you. Your other half.”

“Then no. We’re not soulmates. That is such a sad concept.” 

“I know, right? I always found it stupid. Then what is a true mate?”

Wonshik rolled onto his back, staring at the night sky. He took his time to answer Jaehwan’s question.

“Your true mate could be any person in the world, not just one, as your legend says. Your true mate is the person who sees your true heart and loves you unconditionally. Your true heart is your love, your passion, but it is also your fears, your scars, and your demons.”

Jaehwan didn’t realize he was crying but once Wonshik was finished explaining he found his face to be wet in tears. He wiped them with the back of hand quickly, then remembered something.

“Is it… Is this why the people say ‘I see you’ to their partners? I’d heard it a few times but didn’t understand what they meant by it.”

“Yes. You could say that is our way of saying I love you.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jaehwan sat up slowly, the summer breeze tickling his naked body.

“I… don’t know. I didn’t want to confuse you.” Wonshik was trying to escape Jaehwan’s eyes.

He grabbed his mate’s face between his palms, making him look up and said, “I see you.”

A single tear slipped down the corner of Wonshik’s eyes.

“And I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you jump me, YES I do realize how bad of an idea doing the devil's tango on the beach is sjdjksd but I purposely ignored that and so should you all. it's Atlantis! maybe the sand is smart or something...  
> Anyway... wow it was so predictable of me to post kenvi first but NOT the Disney movie choice! A total of 12 people out of 75 guessed correctly. no prize sadly, just enjoy? I hope?  
> As always big thanks to Rachel, the bestest beta in the whole world :"(  
> I'm already working on the next one, it's almost done so sUbScRiBe aNd TaP tHaT nOtIfICatiOn bEll lskjdlksjs  
> please please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed (and be logged in when you do? I've heard the rumors but Idk if they're true) they really keep me motivated to write more and improve... <3 Stay home and stay safe Starlights~  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
